The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Image mesh warping is used to create warped images as well as to correct image distortion. For example, warped images may be created from normal images for recreational purposes (e.g., to create funny faces). Images from wide-angle cameras (e.g., vehicle cameras, security cameras, etc.) may be distorted towards periphery. Such distortion can be corrected using image mesh warping.
Most image mesh warping methods involve extensive mathematical calculations. Accordingly, most image mesh warping methods require large amounts of processing time, processing power, and storage. As a result, most image mesh warping systems are expensive and yet slow. Reducing the amount of processing time, processing power, and storage are among the many challenges faced by today's image processing systems.